


History Lesson

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Rosenkreuz (Weiß Kreuz), Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Kudos: 1





	History Lesson

"- found also in the works of the 18th century Eszett musical prodigy, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, the hidden meanings of whose work _Die Zauberflöte_\- "

Nagi felt his eyes drift closed. History was so boring, he thought. Who _cared_ about all this stuff? How did Eszett have the nerve to go on about a Golden Age when they were talking about a time that didn't even have flush toilets, for God's sake?

"- perhaps Herr Naoe would like to answer that question, if he will forgive the intrusion into his naptime?"

Nagi's eyes snapped open. Shit. He'd be sent to the headmaster for sure. There was only one thing to do in a case like this when the teacher was just some damn mundane brought in as a substitute. With a flick of his fingers he sent the teacher out the window to tumble screaming down the mountain, and went back to sleep.


End file.
